Computing devices may include, for example, laptop computers, convertible computers, tablet computers, mobile phones with smartphone capabilities, and other such devices. These types of computing devices may include various types of user interfaces providing for input and output of information, various types of external interface ports, audio input and audio output components, and other such features. Expansion in the field of computing devices drives a need for reduction in the size of components, and more efficient placement of components.